


Just once

by Wonderosh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Tags Are Hard, hhhnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderosh/pseuds/Wonderosh
Summary: Aquamarine and Eyeball try to think of another plan for revenge when things go a little unexpectedly.
Relationships: Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Just once

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone ask for porn of the roach lesbians? No? Whatever I made it anyways, hope y’all enjoy ya nasty ass mfs
> 
> Yeah also this might be kinda ooc at times so sorry y’all

“Oh oh! Down there, there’s a clearing by those rocks.” Aquamarine said, pointing at the space with her free hand.  
“Finally, we’ve been flying forever.” Eyeball remarked, blowing a soft puff of air from the part of her lips.  
“You mean I’VE been flying, you’re just hanging there.” Aqua replied with an annoyed undertone as she unclutched her hands and dropped her about a foot away from the ground.  
Eyeball stumbled slightly as her feet hit the ground of the cave, her heels leaving muffled clicks against the stone as she held her arms outwards to stabilize herself.  
“Sheesh- ya could’ve warned me or something.”  
Eyeball spoke, spinning halfway around on her heel. Aquamarine chuckled.  
“Oh no, I’m so sorry.” She said sarcastically, musing an exaggerated frown, Eyeball only scoffed in response.  
“Okay, anyways, we need to figure out a new plan on how we can get back at Steven.” The blue gem spoke as she landed on the ground, stretching out ‘Steven’ as if it was the most putrid thing that had ever passed her lips. She placed a gloved hand to her chin in thought, Eyeball nodded.  
“Yeah, so, we can’t be sneaky with Bluebird anymore so I guess that’s off the list.”  
“Psh, sneaky- apparently he knew the whole time!” Aqua said with a pout as she crossed her arms.  
“Eh, Whatever, turns out we didn’t need to anyway.”  
“Yeah, maybe if you actually held on to your chisel we would’ve won.”  
“You distracted me! It’s not my fault he grabbed my weapon! Maybe you should’ve held him farther away.” Ruby said back defensively.  
“He’s a HUMAN Ruby! How could you be outsmarted by a human? This is on you.” Aqua hissed back.  
“WHAT?! you’re saying this is my fault?!”  
“Yeah! It was your idea to do all the pranks and stuff we should’ve just shattered Steven and gotten it over with!”  
“If we did that we’d get shattered right then! It was a terrible idea!”  
“OH SO I’M THE ONE WITH THE TERRIBLE IDEAS?!” Aqua screeched in response, shooting her arms out to her side for effect. Eyeball opened her mouth as if she was about to yell something back but she quickly cut herself off as she looked down at the other gem, despite herself, she couldn’t help it, she snorted softly.  
“Ya’know, you’re cute when you’re angry.” She said suddenly, before a dark blush dusted across her face as she realized what she said. Aqua freezed, a dark blue starting to grace her cheeks.  
“I- you-“ she stammered in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.  
“W-whatever, you’re out of line.” She said as she furrowed her brows, peering behind her briefly to see the sun starting to set.  
“You know what, I’m gonna rest for a bit, Earth habits must have rubbed off on me, we can discuss this in the morning.” Aquamarine said as she flew a few feet behind her, lowering herself onto the ground and then curling up and leaning against the cave wall. Eyeball shrugged a shoulder.  
“Fine by me.” She said with a puff as she slid down against the wall into a sitting position. A few minutes passed in silence, though they felt like hours with the stagnant air amongst the two, Aquamarine decided to break it after a few moments.  
“You… called me cute.” She said, more to herself than to Ruby, Eyeballs head perked up as she turned slightly to face her.  
“I- I don’t know why I said that it just came out.” Eyeball said, averting her gaze.  
“Tsk, yeah right, you’re just trying to mess with me.” Aquamarine growled.  
“What? No I’m not! Geez- it’s because I- I think you are sometimes, okay? especially when you’re angry.” Eyeball said honestly, her blush still lingering on her cheeks.  
“Well I mean, I am a perfect cut.” Aquamarine flaunted, making her partner groan softly.  
“But erm, I mean- you’re uh, you’re not so bad yourself.” Aqua added, causing Eyeball to turn her head in surprise, finally making eye contact after a moment causing the whole aura of the room to change. A star struck expression lined both of their faces as they noticed the strong tension between them. The two continued to stare at each dumbly other for a few agonizingly slow seconds before Eyeball decided to make the first move. She was close enough to touch her, so that’s what she did. Brazenly she reached up and touched the Aquamarine’s cheek delicately, causing the blue gem to shutter softly at the contact, any time prior to this she would have most likely pushed her off and cussed her out but, surprisingly, she didn’t pull away. The beryl thought for a moment before mirroring her, placing her hand softly against the side of her companions face, the warmth emitted from Ruby’s form almost hot enough to burn an organic. Were they- were they really gonna do this? They both hesitated to do anything more until Aqua took a sharp inhale, locking eye(s) with her. Fuck it. Without a warning she pulled Eyeballs head down, closing the gap between them with a sudden kiss that melted all the tension away. It was sloppy and a bit difficult due to their size difference but it made them feel all the same. Eyeball froze for a moment, trying to process what the fuck was going on before mellowing her stature leaning into the kiss as she pulled Aqua into her lap to deepen it, the pair both taking a second to enjoy the stark difference in their body temperatures as their forms pressed together.  
“Just once-“ Aquamarine panted between desperate kisses.  
“Just once while we’re alone-“ she added, Eyeball nodded quickly, though she was hardly listening. She placed her hands against Aquamarines wide hips, pulling her down to grind against her thigh causing the smaller gems eyes to flutter closed with a soft moan as she started to rock her hips rhythmically against the heated flesh as they continued to make out messily. They both pulled away after a minute, panting heavily, their faces completely flushed.  
“Phase off your modifiers.” Aquamarine ordered through a half lidded gaze, Eyeball simply nodded, not caring enough to remark. The side of her mouth twitched after a moment, flashing Aqua a quick ‘are you sure?’ look. Aqua only rolled her eyes in response.  
“I’m not gonna judge you, trust me.” She said reluctantly. Eyeball made a soft tsk sound.  
“Fine, whatever.” She said as her gem started to glow. A flash of light engulfed her form, fading away from top to bottom to leave her body completely exposed to the smaller gem. Though Aqua had expected this she still couldn’t help the soft gasp that came from her parted lips. Aquamarine bit her lip softly as she ran a gentle hand down from her full breasts to her ample hips, simply enjoying her view for a moment, causing Eyeball to blush in slight embarrassment. Aquamarine grinned a little before giving herself the same treatment, her outfit disappearing to reveal her bare form beneath the pairs lust filled eyes. Her core was still pressed against Ruby's thigh now leaving their bare skin damp with drops of Jupiter and reeking with hormones. Eyeball muttered a soft curse under her breath. Aquamarine exhaled slowly.  
“Okay, how do you wanna do this?” She inquired, peering up at the taller gem. Neither of them were very experienced with forming other genitals, so they only really had what they had. Eyeball thought for a moment before speaking.  
“Uhh, here, I think I know something that might work.” She said, picking up her pixie-like companion with ease and setting her beside her, causing Aquamarine to shiver softly at the sudden chill from the stone floor against her bare skin. Eyeball nervously turned to face her, it was very odd to her being so much bigger than Aquamarine, Rubies were typically considered a small gem, especially compared to other guard gems like quartz and Topaz’s, but Aquamarine? She barely came above her waist! She just hoped this wouldn’t be too difficult.  
“Okay, um, here let me just-“ she said, lifting up one of the smaller gems legs and intertwining their bottom halves, Aquamarine quirked a brow in confusion, she opened her mouth as if she was about to speak but was cut off by the sudden brush of their clits, causing them both to gasp.  
“Oh, Th-that’s good.” She said, starting to buck her hips forward, Eyeball matching her pace, slowly starting to roll her hips forward, their sex’s rubbing together sensually, slick from their fluids with their clits bumping together clumsily, a loud shutter rang in her throat. Aqua outstretched her arms to grab onto something first going for Ruby’s sides, then her own hair, her fingers coiling tightly around the short blue strands before finally finding home against her partners shoulders.The two continued the process, a string of slurred curses and whimpers poured from the shorter gems mouth as she clawed at Ruby’s back, her blunt nails gripping hard enough to bruise. Eyeball groaned softly at each buck of their hips, muttering Aqua’s name under her breath every so often. They were practically ramming against each other at this point, the friction pulling them closer and closer to the edge. Their combined noises echoed softly against the cave walls creating a sloppy melody that faded as it was replaced with newer wanton cries. A concoction of their combined juices now starting to trickle down onto the floor. Eyeball bit her lip roughly before leaning down to kiss the other gem, which Aqua graciously accepted, pulling her closer, her entire being being overtaken with pure arousal with every move of their lower halves. Eyeball’s voice cracked slightly as she moaned into her companions mouth, sliding her hands along her figure and resting them against her hips, each palm practically covering her whole side. Aqua’s head perked up, her expression almost unreadable.  
“Oh stars- don’t stop-“ Aqua yelped, startling Eyeball slightly.  
“I think I’m- I think I’m gonna-“ she cut herself off, her entire form starting to shake as her orgasm hit, her hips bucking violently as she cried out her partners name. Eyeball looked down at her in awe, a soft grin threatening her lips as she saw how undone the aristocrat had become because of her, pride starting to pool in her stomach. Aquamarine sealed her eyes shut, pulling Ruby in and clumsily crashing her lips into hers into another rough kiss as everything went white in her afterglow, but the white didn’t subside, she opened her eye in a daze to realize that they had accidentally fused.  
“Huh? Oh dear- I didn’t mean to-“ Bluebird stammered, looking down at herself.  
“Oh- oh my stars-“ She whined softly after a moment, noticing the strong yearning sensation from one of her components being edged by the accidental fusion.  
“Can- can I just-“ she trailed a multicolored hand down her form, spreading her legs then pressing a few digits against her labia with a hitch of her breath. She was a little sore from one of her counterparts recent orgasm, but the rush of pure libido from the other that hit her like a truck begged her to continue. Her breath became sporadic as she rubbed against her core in a circular motion with a broad four finger stride. She threw her head back, her jaw falling open in a soundless cry as she continued, starting to palm at one of her pert breasts with her free hand. It only took her around a minute until she was close, she had pressed two of her fingers into her entrance, curling the digits against her g spot as her thumb rubbed frantically against her swollen clit. Soft pleas and mumbles crescendoed from her shared lips as she neared her edge, overstimulation causing tears to start to prick at the corners of her eye. She let out one last cry before without warning her climax hit her stronger than either Aqua or Eyeball had ever experienced (which was not many times, mind you). Her back arched like a rainbow as she rode out her orgasm with a breathless shriek, her own juices spilling against her hand, creating small rivulets that ran down her fingers. The fusion panted heavily as she slid down against the wall, completely spent. Her throat vibrated softly in a pleased hum as she slowly removed her hand, her afterglow rising within her, spreading from her abdomen and filling her entire form. She gave one last sigh before separating, her components laying in a loose embrace, their faces lightly brushing together, barely even touching as they stared into each other’s eyes with unbeknownst passion.  
“So uh, does this mean anything o-“ Eyeball started haphazardly in a slurred voice before being cut off by a small hand against her mouth.  
“Ughhh, I don’t feel like talking about this right now, you dullard. We can talk in the morning, I’m tired.” Aqua interjected in annoyance as she snuggled closer to the Rubies chest. Eyeball gave a small nod, honestly, she didn’t really want to either. The pair slowly drifted off into a slumber, still holding each other close throughout the night. Ya’know… maybe this would be more than just a one-time thing.


End file.
